


Good For You

by ItzLeon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dear Evan Hansen References, Epic Battles, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by a Musical Song, Is just Grom but less enchanting, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, No Lumity Centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Our girl is afraid, lets see how this goes, no beta reader we die like gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzLeon/pseuds/ItzLeon
Summary: “Well and that was all about last year’s Grom, pretty enchanting if you let me say, anyways, that’s left in the past! Now we are in the present and, as last year, our dear principal will be assigning our Grom royalty during this week, keep all of your heads up and your fears down ‘cause Grometheus the Fear Bringer is about to strike again!”...It’s been a year since last Grom, and now principal Bump thinks it is a good idea to put Luz ”The Human” in a fight with her deepest fears once again, now as actual Grom Royalty and not as a champion.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue: Grom... Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TOH fic, please be gentle, also, English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes, sorry!

“Good morning dear students from Hexide Academy!” The deep voice of a school intern boomed across all of the school halls, startling a couple of half-asleep witchlings. “We are back to that time of the year when we dress up the best way we can and we watch someone defeat their fears, yeah, that’s right! We are a week away from Grom night!” He cheered “As all of you may remember, last year things didn’t went as planned and Grometheus nearly escaped from its prison, but worry not, Grom royalty, Amity Blight, and her self-proclaimed champion, Luz Noceda, joined forces and they defeat it together with an enchanting dance under the moonlight” 

As the voice talked the students walked along the halls, some of them freaking out because they didn’t know how to make a perfect gromposal and another bunch just minding their own business as they didn’t liked Grom that much, but, in an specific group there were two girls walking with their friends talking specifically about last year’s events.

“Soooo, Amity~” Luz started, walking backwards to be able to see her friend’s face as they talked, both her hands were entangled between each other in her back and a curious glint was seen in her eyes “are you going to ask out your crush this time?” she asked.

“I’ll try” was the only reply the Latina got, after all, this crush was, according to Amity herself, both infatuating and infrutating, she said that every time she tried to reach out to her crush everything she got where mixed messages and confused looks, like if she asked what a giraffe was to a 4-years-old, confusing!

“Luz, if I may ask, why are you so invested in finding who is Amity’s crush?” Willow, ‘leaf-girl’ as Boscha liked to call her, said with a tiny bit of frustration in her voice because she, as everyone else they knew, was beyond tired of watching her old childhood friend and her now best friend play around each other without giving the first step. At first she thought it was funny and she enjoyed bothering Amity about her pretty obvious crush, but, after a while, things became awkward, Luz never took the hints and every time someone said something about their relationship status she would just dismiss it saying something like“Me? And Amity? Pfffft, No way, she has already someone she likes, she is just my friend and let’s be honest, she is way out of my league”

“I’m just a curious soul! Can you blame me?” She dramatically stated “She has been crushing hard with the same person all of the year and she hadn’t told me who they are, I just want to help her be with the love of her life” as they were talking and walking the human nearly felt but she was saved by a pretty charming illusion of a green haired guy “woah! Thanks for the safe Ed!” 

“No prob, babe” he said with a wink “just be careful for who you fall for!” and as fast as he appeared he was gone, walking by his twin sister’s side laughing at something or most likely at someone 

“Well, as I was saying…. wait, Amity, are you okay?” She asked with concern, her friend’s face was colored in a scarlet red and the grip on her books was noticeably tighter “do you want me to walk you to the healers office?”

“I’m fine” she muttered with fury as she glared at the last spot her siblings were seen “Is just remember I left something on my locker” and if someone catch the obvious lie she said they didn’t note it “I’ll go find it, see you in lunch” and she too, left, stomping towards her siblings.

“We need to get going, Luz, classes are about to start” Her bespectacled friend said as she looked at the wall clock above them “Gus said he wanted to tell me something before the first class, see you at lunch!”

“Sure! We can talk about Amity’s crush later!” Both her friends were right, classes were about to start and she hadn't even taken her books out of her locker, geez! The guy from the speakers...screamers(?) hadn’t stopped talking either.

“Well and that was all about last year’s Grom, pretty enchanting if you let me say, anyways, that’s left in the past! Now we are in the present and, as last year, our dear principal will be assigning our Grom royalty during this week, keep all of your heads up and your fears down ‘cause Grometheus the Fear Bringer is about to strike again!” And then the halls became quiet for a couple of seconds, seconds that were enough to Luz to think about that atrocious monster.

‘Now that my mother knows about all of this, what is my worst fear?’ She asked herself, after all, she did go back to earth with a new key she and Eda found on a hidden place of the isles, and she did tell her mom about everything that happened back here in the demon realm (except for the dangerous parts), that’s why she is still in Hexide!

At first her mother didn’t understand anything about this new realm and all of the ‘witch-apprentice’ stuff but she saw the way this place changed Luz and how they made her happy so she let her daughter stay with the only condition that she would go visit her once in a while. ‘Heh, maybe now my only fear is the lactose and the human souls inside of cats, terrifying….” the girl would have been there in the middle of the hall a lot more of time but as she started drifting away in her own mind the bell screamed “Weh! Right, school” and, as everyone else, she left to her first class of the day.


	2. First Chapter: Queen again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It’s me again, I’m really sorry it took me to update this but I’m really new at “multichapting” because I lost the track of the story, but I’m trying my best!
> 
> Also, friendly reminder that English is not my first language and I don’t have a beta reader, so, I’m sorry about any mistakes you may read.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chaos!

The hours passed like seconds for the human and the first three periods of the day were gone, as they say, time pass faster when you are doing something you like, and for Luz, magic school was one of her favorite things of the Boiling Isles, learning about incredible stuff and powerful beasts. Everyday she learnt something new and wonderful about this magical place (even if it wasn’t at school...or legal).

Anyways, the brunette was now on her way to the dining hall, her mind once again drifting to the mysterious being to whom her friend’s affections belonged, she couldn’t understand why Amity never told her who they were, she just wanted to help! Her friend deserved to be loved, she was loyal, kind, hardworking, and gorgeous as well. Sometimes cocky and sarcastic but she still was the most awesome person Luz had ever met. That’s why she couldn’t understand Amity at all, she likes to think they are friends but, maybe, Amity doesn’t trust her that much, maybe it's because she is human, and humans are weak and fragile according to Eda (and mostly everyone else in the isles). Welp, that’s too much to think about with an empty stomach, she better hurry before all the non-living food is gone.  
.  
.  
.  
“Sorry, sorry, human passing by, excuse me ¡con permiso!” For apparently unknown reasons today the dining hall was more congregated than normal, Luz swears she saw a kid from the illusion track multiplying themselves to get better mobility “Titan, why is everyone so excited? Did Bump already assigned the royalty of this year?” She asked as she sit herself on her usual table with her friends 

“No, it’s just that my siblings started a small, and probably illegal, bet stall, everyone is trying to guess who is going to be royalty,” Amity replied with a huff and her arms crossed “apparently after our last year’s battle everyone wants to be royalty, the reason however is, that they think that if they are the ‘Chosen Ones’ they’ll get a better chance to not being rejected in their gromposals” a small blush dusted her face.

“Oh, oh, oh! Do you guys know who is winning in the ranks? There must be someone that is most likely to be the royalty this year” Luz asked with excitement and curiosity.

“Well… according to the Eyesbook poll the twins made, Boscha is on top with more than two hundred votes in her favor and with less than fifteen votes behind is… Wait… guys you are not going to believe this'' Gus, who was looking at his scroll with complete confusion and disbelief, took the magical cellphone in his hands and moved it closer to his face trying to understand what was he reading 

“Is everything alright Gus? Who is the one behind Boscha? ¡Por la virgencita! Is it Amity again?” The human girl frantically asked the dark skinned witch “is that even possible? Can a witch fight Grom two times in a row?”

“No, it’s not Amity, and, I don’t think so, I’ve never heard of someone getting selected to be Grom royalty twice and… who in the name of the Titan is ‘la virgencita’?” A new voice said from the right of the confused boy who was still looking at his scroll “Also, care if we sit with ya’? All of the other tables are full”

“Oh! hi guys! Yeah, there’s no problem, I can’t say no to my former detention track pals” Viney, Jerbo and Barkus didn’t ask twice and they sat with Luz and co with the girls on one side of the table and the guys (and dog) facing them. And, after a couple of fast greetings, Luz voiced her question again “well then Gus, who is the witch behind Boscha, they must be someone powerful to be that close to her”

“Right right right. Sorry, I got distracted. So, according to the poll the second most likely witch to face Grom is… Willow!” All of his confusion was gone and was now replaced with utter excitement “everyone is saying that after her glow-up last year she is now noticeably one of the most powerful witchlings in school!” He said squealing 

“Wait, WHAT?!” The girl screamed, earning a few glances from her fellow schoolmates, not that she cared, though “Our baby Willow is competing to be Grom Queen?” Saying that she was impressed would have been an understatement but nobody could blame her, one of her closest friends was, thanks to her skills, one of the few favorites to become Queen. Again! “They grow up so fast” she dramatically shed a nonexistent tear

“That can’t be right guys, I’m not that powerful” The beforehand mentioned witch said with bashfulness glancing at her friends, scratching her cheek with her index finger 

“Don’t sell yourself short Wills, half-a-witch Willow is now full-on-witch Willow!” Jerbo, the guy tracking both Abominations and Plants said “I’ve seen you sprouting those powerful green thumbs since you were on the abominations track and now blooming on the plant track” he and Willow weren’t actually friends, more like ‘relatable classmates’, but since he was one of the classmates she never stop seeing after she change tracks they developed that weird friendship 

“He is right Willow, you are great at what you do even if not everyone was able to see it” Amity admitted, giving her friend an awkward smile knowing that she once was one of those people that thought low of her.

“And let’s be honest, you have to be a extremely brave person to hang out with Luz willingly” Viney mocked as she ate her strange-looking mushroom salad “with all of the stunts she does and all of that stuff”

“Hey! I can be careful when I need to” she retorted, elbowing her friend

“GRRR WOFF! (She is right tho)” Barkus barked 

“Oh no you too, Barkus” the Latina exclaimed in exasperation, she swears she can be careful and ’chaotic-less’ if she needs to

“Luz, we know you can be peaceful and quiet if you want to, but that doesn’t mean you actually do it” Willow said in the most friendly way she could muster “And that’s not a bad thing! That’s what makes you you, like if you stop being that way it would be… wrong”

“Yeah! You would lose your...emm...Luz-ness” Gus continued 

“Did you just use her name as an adjective…?” The green haired witch asked in confusion 

“Yes!” He answered with cheeriness 

“Anyways, we are going off of track right here! Willow seems to be one of the favorite candidates to face Grom this year, we need to start training right now if she actually gets to be royalty” Luz said, making a bunch of exaggerated gestures with her hands as she faced her best friend “now! Willow, tell me your worst fear!” She said, shaking her friend by the shoulders.

“W-well, I’m terrified of bugs, which is kind of ironic because I love plants.” She sheepishly replied “or maybe losing my friends...again…” this last thing wasn’t meant to be heard by anyone, but somehow Amity did, and hearing that, made her interiors squirm, she knew what the bespectacled girl meant by that. And even though Willow said that she didn’t have any hard feelings against her, Amity still felt guilty about everything that happened to her former best friend.

“About that, Luz, if I remember correctly your fear was being discovered by your mother, right?” Viney interrupted, and without waiting for an answer she continued “And, well, at the end you actually tell her about all of this, so, what’s your fear now?”

Somehow this question made everyone at the table turn their attention to the human, a strange tension become evident in the air and Luz gulped out of anxiety

“Hah, curious you ask, I was actually thinking about that earlier today. I think that after I told my Mami about the isles, and the whole magic thing, I got over it. That means that technically my worst fear is now just: the milk, human souls trapped inside cats and creeps on the internet” the girl said as she counted them with her fingers “but, why does it matter? I was Grom Queen last year, I won’t be chose this year” she stated in a matter of fact way shrugging her shoulders

“Well yeah… I was just curious,” Viney replied “also, don’t get ahead of yourself, I said that I’ve never hear of someone getting chosen twice, but, well, technically you weren’t actually selected to be Grom royalty last year,” she continued as she ate her weird looking fried fingers “so…”

“Hold up your horses” Luz interrupted before the other girl could keep talking “are you saying that I may be a candidate to be Grom royalty?”

“I mean, it is a possibility” she answered, everyone in the table turned at her astonished about her assumption “b-but is not like it could actually happened, there are so many good witches out there! L-Like Willow right here!” Viney stuttered with a little of fear, holding up her hands in a defensive motion.

“Yeah, Viney is right. You are not getting chosen this year. It would be kind of anticlimactic if you think about it, being Grom Royalty twice in a row in your two first Groms while other students never get a chance to do it” Jerbo reasoned, trying to calm everyone else at the table

“Y-yeah, there’s nothing to worry about, right?” The human whispered the last thing to herself, somehow this new possibility of being chosen again made her want to throw up and scream at the same time. Even if she knew she wasn’t afraid of anything too serious anymore the mere thought of Grometheus made her remember all of the atrocious things that the demon made her feel so many months ago.

“Yep, you are safe”

“Mhm”

“Completely”

“Bark!”

Everyone said, trying to comfort the distressed human. Little did they know that once again their dear friend was going to face the worst of the worst and this time there wasn’t going to be someone to help her with it.

“What’s a horse, tho?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts about it! I’m really trying to improve my writing.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please! I’ll love to know your opinions!


End file.
